the_divinefandomcom-20200213-history
Ru'aun
Language * Everyone speaks the same common tongue. * There are ancient languages, however, that the Elves will sometimes speak. Draugr are known to speak this language as well. * There is also a Divine God language that is unreadable to anyone but the Divine Gods. Racism, Homophobia, and Sexism * Mief’wa and Werewolves often receive heavy racism towards them. * Elves are probably the most racist of all. * Draugr aren’t trusted in the slightest and will be hunted and killed if seen, so they must disguise themselves in order to be able to walk among humans (if they are trying to live among them). * One interesting thing about the world is that same-sex relationships are not frowned upon in the eastern half, while in O’Khasis and the more western territories frown upon it. This is mainly due to personal, family reasons in how they can’t produce blood offspring and must adopt to continue to spread the name. * Girls actually are looked as equals especially in the Guard, Lordship, and Jury of Nine lifestyle. Of course, the Royal Family has tended to show some sexism by giving their sons more benefits than their daughters as they don’t see them fit enough to take care of, say, the Jury of Nine. And, there is not allowed to be a Queen ruler in place of the King. The Queen is simply an icon of sorts to show unity. Technology and Trading * Ru’aun lives a semi medieval state. They have some technology advancements, but nothing that would be considered major or modern. Most “advancements” would be considered magical anyways, such as communication orbs or advanced medicinal potions. * Most communication via distanced people usually result in either sending someone to deliver the message or traveling there themselves. * Trading and traveling is very important. Trade between nations is key to the survival of each village due to the vast amount of resources each of them can provide for the other. 'Weapons' * Since there are no guns in this world, swords, shields, lances, halberds, claws, spears, scythes, broadswords, rapiers, staffs, axes, etc. etc. are mainly what are used. * The only people who will have magical weapons of sorts: elements, enhancements, talking or extremely unique, will be the Divine Gods upon finding out who they are, the Jury of Nine, and the King. Elves may also have them but don’t show them often simply due to not wanting to lose them to other people. Witches/Wizards will almost always have staves unless they use something like a wand instead. Or sword. Really depends on the person. Holidays/Traditions * Divine Day - celebrated in the Fall by all villages, they consider it a day to hold a massive feast that includes the entire village and to bring offerings for each of the five Divine Gods. * Solar and Lunar Ball - a more extravagant event held in O'Khasis during the Summer and the Winter. People gather all across Ru'aun to dance and either get luck for the new year or be grateful for the plentiful year thus far. * Matron's Night - a equal to what we call Christmas, people give gifts towards each other in the name of Irene. Phoenix Drop is known to have the most popular Matron's Night where everyone brings a gift to place under their Wishing Tree and then give it out to the children. * Bane's Eve - an equal to what we call Halloween, kids dress up in costumes to scare away the Demons, Imps, and Goblins. Sadly, unlike how we normally "trick-or-treat" kids participate in events around the village to get popcorn balls, caramel apples, and fairy bread.